Princess Bulma
by sora-tsuki-neko
Summary: Princess Bulma is stuck on Vegita-sie with a stubborn Prince. Will something happen to them? R
1. Default Chapter

Princess of the Demons. Chapter 1. Bulma's Awake.  
I don't own anything.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was walking, her purple cape swaying behind her. She had on her battle armor. It was a red vest with the sleeves cut off, a blue strapless sports bra, black spandex under her blue jean shorts. She had on white boots with a golden tip. Her gloves were also white. A purple cape with her planet's official seal on it. Her planet was Inuki. Their symbol was a deep blue dog with blood drain from its mouth. A golden circle surrounded it. On the outside of the circle was five daggers pointing toward the demon dog.   
  
Bulma walked toward the throne room. Today her father was sending her to Vegita-sei. An alliance with them.Oh how she hated the sayian. They always thought they were the ultimate race. Wrong there. Both the planets had the same enemy, Lord Frieza. The lizard killed Bulma's mother and her sister. She swore she would kill the blue freak.  
  
Bulma entered the throne room and got to the middle. She got on one knee and bowed to her father.  
  
"Bulma, as you know I am sending you to Vegita-sei. All you haft to do is make a peace treaty with the king and come back. No fights. Understand?" Her father said. Bulma's attitude wasn't the best, but her people and father still loved her any.  
  
"Hai, wa ka ri ma su." Bulma replied in their native language.  
  
"Go I expect to see you in a year. You may go."  
  
"Ai shiteru, otou-san." Bulma got up and left.  
  
~~~~~Docking Bay~~~~~~~  
Bulma got into her capsule and shot off into the air. Her friends, Akuma and Ashigaru came with her.  
  
~~~~~~Outer Space~~~~~~  
  
It has been two months since Bulma left, and one more until they will land.  
  
~~~~~~Planet Vegita-sei~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Vegeta was walking toward the throne room. His body armor and cape was all he had on. When Vegeta entered he saw his father and mother.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the whore from Inuki was coming?" Prince Vegeta voice boomed across the walls.  
  
"Brat you will not speak about Princess Bulma like that. She is coming to make a peace treaty with out planet. We need this treaty." Angered by his sons ways, King Vegeta yelled as loud as he could.  
  
"We are a powerful race, father. We don't need their help." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Frieza is both our enemy, they have strong worriers, and we need their technology too."  
  
Prince Vegeta growled and was about to leave.  
  
"Brat. You will meet me in two days to meet them."  
  
"What them?"  
  
"Yes Princess Bulma and he bodyguards."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~  
  
King and Prince Vegeta were at the Docking Bay with Radditz and Turles.  
  
Bulma's ship IKAS ~Inuki's Kick Ass Ship~ came into orbit.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bulma~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma, Akuma, and Ashigaru came out of their ships and went to meet the King.  
  
"Did you have a nice flight Princess?" Ashigaru joked.  
  
"Iie." Bulma replied. Akuma and Ashigaru laughed.  
  
The door opened and the ramp came down. Akuma and Ashigaru came down first.  
  
"Konnichi wa. Arigato, where is the Princess?" King Vegeta asked with a confused face.  
  
Akuma and Ashigaru laughed and almost fell over laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Stop it you bakas." Bulma came down the ramp and bowed to King Vegeta." I am here now."  
  
King Vegeta did the same thing. "Yes. Well, this is my son and some of my toughest fighters." King Vegeta pointed to Prince Vegeta and then to Radditz and Turles.  
  
"Minna a chibi chikara ki." Akuma joked.  
  
"Kowaii." Ashigaru said and laughed harder.  
  
"Onegai, shizuka ni shiro." Bulma said annoyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter Meetings and Midnights 


	2. Vegeta and Dresses

Meetings and Midnights. I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
R&R   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My King, what are they saying?" Radditz wondered.   
  
"I don't know, Radditz."  
  
"I thought you could speak Inuki. Can you, my king?"  
  
"Very little. E1-go wo hanashi-masu-ka?" Said King Vegeta.  
  
"Hai." Bulma replied. Bulma had enough of Akuma and Ashigaru laughter so she punched them in the stomach. "I believe your names are Radditz and Turles." They nodded. "Please take theses baka's to their room." They nodded again and picked up Akuma and Ashigaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~Prince Vegeta~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she came down the ramp, he couldn't believe his eyes. 'So beautiful. Wait, stop the thoughts. She cute not beautiful.'  
  
After she punched Akuma and Ashigaru. 'Wow nice fighter. We will spar.'  
  
~~~~~~~Bulma~~~~~~~  
  
"King Vegeta, I wish to rest until the meeting where we will talk about the treaty." Bulma said standing proud.  
  
"Yes. Brat show her to the guest room."   
  
"Why me? I don't want anything to do with that whore."  
  
"Brat you will not talk about her like that. Now go and show her. Put her in the guest room on YOUR floor."   
  
A very deep growl came from Vegeta "Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The place was beautiful. As Bulma and Vegeta walked down the hall, Bulma noticed lovely paintings. Kings and Queens before the ones all ready there. Bulma stopped and noticed one painting that stood out. It was of a blue haired woman with a blue haired child with her, They where in a garden. The woman was holding the child. "Momma."  
  
Vegeta stopped when he noticed Bulma wasn't behind him. 'Where is she?' Vegeta back tracked and found her staring at the paintings with tears in her eyes. One ran down her cheek and onto the floor. Vegeta watched the tear fall. 'Why is she crying?'  
  
Vegeta saw what she was looking at. "Know her, do you?"  
  
"It looks like my mother." Vegeta could sense sadness in her voice.  
  
"She is. Your mother, Goluden Uiku was my mother best friend. They grew up together."  
  
"I know. She was the most gorgeous woman on our planet. Them Lord Frieza took her and killed her." Bulma tighten her fists letting a few tears fall.  
  
Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He went over to Bulma and whip her tear away. "Lets go. Your room awaits"  
  
When they got to her room Bulma gasped it was huge. It had a fire place on the right side with blue chairs and a couch surrounding it. A carpet was just before the fire place. It had her royal symbol on it. On the far left was a walk in closet with beautiful dresses and training outfits. Her bed was in the middle, It was a king size bed with red satin sheet and blue pillows. The bed was round and perfect for her. East of the bed was a door that went to the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was huge to. With a shower and bath/spa in it. A sink was on the left. The shower was to the right. And bath/spa tube was in the middle.   
  
The carpet was blue through out the room. The walls where a deep blue.  
  
"Like it.?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yes very much."  
  
"Good dinner is two hours. Meet in the dinning hall." With that demand Vegeta was out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~Before Dinner~~~~~  
  
"What shall I wear?" Bulma was going through the dresses. She found a beep blue one that brought out her eyes and hair. It had two slits at the side that went high thigh. It had her royal crest on the front side and a aqua green dragon on the back. It showed much of her cleavage  
  
"This will due."  
  
Bulma put on the dress and did her make up and hair. "I look good. Sayians eat your heart out."  
  
~~~~~~~Dinner~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is you Princess Bulma? I do wish to see her." Queen Kokoro asked.   
  
"Don't know." Akuma answered.  
  
The door came open and Bulma walked in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will Vegeta say? Whats the deal with Akuma and Ashigaru laughing at her?  
  
Next Chapter Vegeta and Midnight 


	3. Midnight and a Kiss

Vegeta and Midnight. I don't own DBZ.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma is 16   
Vegeta is 22  
Akuma 20  
Ashigaru 20   
~~~~~~~~~Vegeta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was sitting across from Bulma when she gets there. Akuma and Ashigaru were on both sides of Bulma. King Vegeta and Queen Kokoro were at the head table.  
  
As Bulma walked in, he couldn't help but stare at her. 'She gets better and better every time I see her.' Vegeta smirked at the thought.  
  
Akuma and Ashigaru watched as Bulma walked in and sat down. They couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny you bakas?" Vegeta said in annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Bulma....*laughs*...is wearing....a dress." They managed to say.  
  
"What's so funny about a woman wearing a dress?" Queen Kokoro asked.  
  
"She never... has worn.....a dress." Akuma said.  
  
Everyone looked at Bulma and she reddened.  
  
"So why is that bad and funny?" King Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Well," they calmed down and stopped laughing. "It's funny to see her in a dress the first time in 13years."  
  
"13 years?" Kokoro asked confused. "You said she has never worn a dress before."  
  
"Well the day she last wore a dress was the day Kierou decided at take her as a mate." Ashigaru informed every one.  
  
"Oh my, Bulma dear I'm so sorry. You were only 3 years and you were raped."  
  
"Who said I was raped? I beat the crap head to a pulp."   
  
"Do you have a mate?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, don't remind me." Bulma put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on it.  
  
"Of what?" Prince Vegeta asked  
  
"Her heat cycles in two days." Akuma said  
  
When the food came everyone was quiet and ate. Vegeta kept staring a Bulma through out the dinner. 'She looks gorgeous. She will make a perfect mate.' Vegeta made on of his sexy smirks at Bulma when he caught her looking at him.  
  
Dinner is over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was midnight and Bulma couldn't sleep at all, she was in her deep blue night gown, it went up to her thighs and stopped, it showed a lot of her cleavage, so she went to the garden and looked up at the sky. "Vegetia-sei skies are a lot darker than Inuki's." Bulma sighed. It has two days on this planet and 4 months since she left her home. Bulma sighed again and sat on a bench. The garden was beautiful. Deep dark blue and gold flowers surrounded the bench. A fountain with clear blue water was in front of the bench. Bulma started to hum a lovely tune.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Vegeta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta couldn't sleep his mind was always on Bulma. 'What spell has she put me on?' Vegeta got up and walked of to his balcony. He heard a light humming sound that came from his personal garden.  
  
Vegeta went out to investigate where the humming came from. He entered the garden. The humming got louder and softer. Vegeta was standing behind a tall cherry tree. The humming turned to word  
  
"I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready  
Quiet day calms me  
Oh serenity  
Someone  
Please tell me   
Ohmm, what is it, they say?  
Maybe I will know one day–" (Melfina's Song. Outlaw Star)  
  
Bulma stopped sing when she heard noise coming from the bushes. "Vegeta get out, I know your there."  
  
Vegeta got out from behind the tree and sat next to Bulma. Her baby blue hair flowed like water. Vegeta wanted to run his hands and see if it was like water. Her eyes sparkled with the moon light 'So gorgeous.'  
  
"How did you know I was there?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I smelt you." Bulma looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Smelt?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. Inuki's are know for their hearing and smelling."  
  
Vegeta put two fingers under her chin and brought her face to his. He claimed her lips in a soft kiss. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta pulled her body closer to his. He licked her bottom lip demanding entrance. His wish was granted when Bulma opened her mouth.  
  
Bulma shivered in Vegeta's arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like the kiss? R&R please.   
  
Next Chapter Messages and More Kisses 


	4. Kisses and Messages

Messages and more kisses.  
  
I don't own anything.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma and Vegeta went to sleep that night. Not with each other. Bulma was in her room and her BPCC ~Bulma's Personal Commutating Computer.  
  
"Otou-san?" (Father)  
  
"Hai, daughter it is me. I have very important news for you. How's the treaty?" her father asked.  
  
"Ii.(Good) What's the news, father?"  
  
"Well its about you coming home."  
  
"What about it?"   
  
"Well the mad scientist accidently blew up the landing docks. Its going to be a long time before you can come back."  
  
"WHAT? Uso daro, konna?" (You've GOT to be kidding me?) Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"No sorry. He did. So you can come in about one year."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell Akuma and Ashigaru tomorrow."  
  
"Good. I love you daughter come home safe."  
  
"You too dad."  
  
'One more year stuck on this planet.' Bulma touched her lips and thought about the kiss her and Vegeta shared. "His lips were so soft."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Vegeta, Queen Kokoro, Prince Vegeta, and Ashigaru were in the thone room. Bulma came in wearing a black sports bra and black spandex training shorts.  
  
"What's the news you haft to tell me, Princess Bulma.?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"My father had contacted me yesterday and said that we will be on this planet another year. Our scientist blew up the landing docks." Bulma growled at the thought.  
  
"Well that's just prefect. Gero just had to do that didn't he?" Akuma tighten his fists.  
  
"Yes well. He did, and so we are stuck."  
  
'Good her heat cycle will come in handy.' Prince Vegeta thought and smirked at the thought and gave a sexy smirk to Bulma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Training fields~~~~~~~  
  
Radditz and Bulma were sparing. A very bloody Turles was on his way to the R tanks. Radditz and Bulma were panting. Bulma leaped in the air and landed her right foot in Radditz's face and then she twirled around and her left foot went in his stomach.   
  
Radditz landed now his back and past out cold. Bulma went over to the computer and tpyed in the password for a servant to came and pick up Radditz. The servant came got him. Bulma got a towel and wrapped it around her neck.  
  
She got out of the training room and went to catch up some much needed sleep. When Bulma got into the room she felt another presence in the room.  
  
"Come out Vegeta I know your there." Bulma looked to her left and sure enough Vegeta was there.  
  
"Well well nice to see you again."  
  
"Yeah well wish I come say the same. What are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta phased behind her and wrapped his arms and tail around her. Vegeta started to plant butterfly kisses around her neck and behind her ear.  
  
Bulma moaned softly and Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist.   
  
"Vegeta.. I can't do this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to wait until I am in heat."  
  
"Oh. But you are, I can smell it." Vegeta took a big wiff and licked her neck.  
  
"Cant you wait until tonight when I go fully in heat?"  
  
"Yes, Onna I can." Vegeta unwrapped his arms and tail from her and left. Bulma took a shower and got dressed in a silk black night gown then went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter Lemon  
  
Should there be lemon or not? If so any ideas for it? I havent made a lemon.   
  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews. 


End file.
